


Not Suzan, Not Betty, Not Carol, Just JD

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Inadvertent Flirting, It doesn't show up in the fic but he is, M/M, Trans JD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Perry slips up and uses JD's first name instead of a girl's name, which immediately spreads around the hospital to seem like he was flirting.  Yeah, he totally was.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian, implied Janitor (Scrubs)/Elliot Reid
Kudos: 144





	Not Suzan, Not Betty, Not Carol, Just JD

“If you weren’t so insuffrably incompetent, JD, you might be able to see what’s right in front of your face!” Perry crossed his arms, waiting for a response, but JD was silent, staring at him with wide eyes. “Well?”

“You… used my name.” He was quiet, just staring. It was unnerving, the stupid shocked expression on his face.

“I promise you, Suzeanne, I did not.” At least, he was pretty sure he didn’t. “...I didn’t.”

JD shook his head. “You did. You haven’t called me JD in… ever, I think.”

Laverne was watching them openly, an eyebrow raised high enough that Perry was surprised he could still see it. “Don’t you have anything else to do?” He leveled her with a glare that would send interns running, but she just shrugged, not moving.

“Doctor Cox, I-”

“Shut it Newbie. Don’t you dare.” Perry took a long breath in through his nose, deciding it wasn’t worth it, not in front of Laverne. This would be out to the entire hospital soon enough. He turned and stalked off, holding a clipboard tight enough that he was sure his fingers would leave indents.

JD stood in confusion, watching him walk off. “...Laverne, please tell me if I just daydreamed that.” He groaned when he got a hum in the negative. “Damn it.” He didn’t know what it meant, grabbing his patient’s chart as Laverne started the gossip that was sure to spread. He headed off to a patient’s room, talking to her to get her history, but his head was elsewhere.

“Doctor Dorian?” The young woman was due for a kidney transplant, looking anxious as she held a small plush dog, which JD distantly thought looked a little like if Rowdy were a stuffed animal instead of a… well, a stuffed animal.

JD shook his head, realizing he’d trailed off. “Right, sorry miss. Uh, Doctor Chang will be in soon. She’ll be performing your transplant today.” He set her chart at the end of the bed. “Your stuffed animal won’t be in surgery with you, but I’m sure they’ll allow you to have him until after the anesthesia.”

“Okay. Thank you.” She smiled lightly, holding her stuffed animal. JD pretended not to notice the odd look Bonnie was giving him as she walked into the room, picking up the woman’s chart.

JD leaned on the nurse’s station, drifting off into a daydream.

_ He and Doctor Cox were in a boat, facing each other. JD was in a fluffy dress, Doctor Cox rowing them out into the middle of a lake. “Oh, Newbie. It’s been a long time coming.” _

_ “Oh Doctor Cox, do you mean…?” _

_ “I do. Newbie, may I call you… JD?” _

_ JD gasped loudly, fanning his eyes as Doctor Cox got on one knee. “Oh my, you may!” Doctor Cox rose to kiss him, but the boat capsized as- _

“JD!” Turk snapped his fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of it.

“He’d make me so happy,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Sorry, what?”

Turk raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “What the hell happened with you and Cox?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Who told you…?”

Turk raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because word around the hospital is that Cox was flirting with you.”

JD choked, going into a coughing fit. “What?” he croaked out.

Carla grinned at him. “That’s what I heard from Laverne. What even happened?”

“All he did was call me JD!” Turk’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening. “Turk, no, I thought you’d be on my side here!”

“Dude, not to be weird, but he might’ve been flirting with you. I know you’ve got a… real weird thing for him.” Turk leaned on the counter, setting a chart down, Carla covering her grin with her hands.

“It’s not a weird thing- hey, I do not!”

“Sorry Bambi, but Turk’s got you backed into a corner. You absolutely have a thing for Doctor Cox.” She giggled, sitting down and rifling through charts.

“Who’s got a thing for Doctor Cox? Is it JD?” Elliot popped her gum, setting down a chart.

“Yup. Did you hear he was flirting with JD this morning?”

“He wasn’t flirting! He just used my first name!”

“Oh, he must be crazy into you, then.” She grinned. “I mean, aside from Carla, who does he actually call by their name?” Elliot grinned. “I mean, he only calls me Barbie, and Turk, well, you know.”

Turk rolled his eyes at her. “Elliot’s kind of got a point, dude. It really does sound like he was flirting.”

“Ooookay! I have patients to see, bye.” JD grabbed a random chart, practically running off.

He almost ran right into the janitor, letting out a startled noise. The janitor leaned on his mop, eyeing JD. “So, I heard you’re shacking up with the scary doctor now.”

“What?” It was almost a squeak, and he sounded like Elliot. “I’m not… he’s just… what?”

“Just don’t let that interfere with our little games, okay?”

“What do you think this is, man?” JD stepped back, frowning when Elliot nudged past him.

“Come on, Glen, let’s go grab some coffee in the cafeteria.” She rested a hand on his arm, flashing JD a wink as they walked off.

“His name is Glen?”

Carla tried and failed to muffle her laughter. “Oh Bambi. Go on, take care of your patients, okay?”

JD sighed, shaking his head and hurrying off with his charts.

Perry was practically banging his head against the wall, the door closed behind him as he stood in a supply closet, pretending to look for something. He did not, no way in hell, have feelings for the newbie. Would he kiss him? Maybe. ...that didn’t matter, it didn’t!

Perry groaned softly, rubbing his hands down his face. He wasn’t going to hide from his problems in a closet. He wasn’t an intern, hadn’t been in a long time. With a glance at the watch on the inside of his wrist, he walked out of the closet, and no, he wasn’t about to consider that irony.

As he scanned a patient’s chart, he actively avoided talking to any of his coworkers, even narrowly dodging Carla’s attempts to call out to him. By the time his lunch break rolled around, he was so tired it felt like his demon ex Jordan had been harassing him all day. Unfortunately, as he was sitting down to eat, Carla was fast, sitting across from him. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’ve been avoiding your senseless, baseless, mindless, everything-else-less gossip.” He didn’t look up, staring at the newspaper he had laid out.

“Oh, come on, Perry. The whole hospital is talking and you just disappear? You were hiding and we both know it.” She smirked when he finally looked up at her.

“I do not need newbie to think I have a ‘thing’ for him. His ego is inflated enough.” He jabbed his fork into his lunch. “And I do no-hot have a thing for him.”

“Hm.” Carla sipped her coffee, just leveling her gaze with his. “Perry, why are you so defensive over this? Normally with a rumor about you, you let it pass, maybe just take the excuse to yell at some interns. So why are you so concerned about people thinking you’re maybe a little in love with Bambi?”

His face seemed to flush, and he stared at the newspaper like he wanted to set it on fire. “I… am not in love with Sheila, and you should realize that.”

Carla sighed, shaking her head. “Okay, okay. Listen, when you want to be reasonable, let me know. Or, better yet, let him know. I have a feeling he wouldn’t be disappointed.” She pretended not to notice the way his eyes flicked up at that, but shot him a wink before going to sit with Turk and JD to eat.

Perry held his newspaper up, staring at the sports section as he pretended to not care. He did care, letting himself just think as he idly listened to the cafeteria around him. If he actually talked to JD, what was the worst that could happen?

Rejection, maybe, but Perry had dealt with that before. At the same time, he wasn’t exactly good at dealing with feelings, be it his own or, well, JD’s. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, throwing out his trash and going back to his patients. JD could wait.

The rest of the day was particularly quiet, JD dodging gossip and looking almost scared when he saw Perry in the halls. He hadn’t seemed scared of Perry since he was an intern, and it was all… weird. He didn’t find himself falling into daydreams, but he was oddly distracted the whole time.

Maybe he did have a thing for Perry, but so what? Who with eyes wouldn’t? It wasn’t weird. Besides, he wasn’t Perry’s type, he definitely wasn’t. He was so focused on convincing himself that he wasn’t in love with Perry that he almost ran into him.

“Newbie.”

“Doctor Cox! Hi! I wasn’t avoiding you, why would you say that?”

Perry raised an eyebrow, looking around before gesturing for JD to follow him into an empty patient room. He was silent, locking the door behind them.

JD gulped. “...you’re going to kill me? Okay. You know what, I get it, just make it quick.”

“What? No.” Perry sighed, leaning back against the door. “Why did it have to be you?”

“Doctor Cox, what-”

“No.” He held up a hand. “If I’m about to seriously have this conversation with you, you simply can not call me that?”

“...Perry?”

“That’s better, newbie.”

“Is this what I think it is? Because I never meant for a rumor like that to happen, believe me, Perry.”

Something about JD using his first name sent a flutter through Perry’s chest. “JD, I know. Now, tell me honestly, do you or do you not have, ugh… feelings for me?”

“...yes. I do. But I don’t want it to make things weird, and I don’t want you to think that it has to change things, because-”

JD was cut off by lips pressing firmly to his. Perry’s lips were dry and warm, his hand holding JD’s cheek gently, tilting his head to get a better angle. JD almost forgot to kiss back, but remembered and felt breathless as his hands hovered over Perry’s hips, not quite touching him. As he pulled away, a small smirk appeared on Perry’s lips. “Maybe I want it to change things, JD.”

JD blinked a few times, reaching to thread a hand through Perry’s short curls, pulling him into another kiss, tugging him closer so their bodies pressed together. He sighed into the kiss, letting Perry press deeper into it, and it was a damn good kiss.

“Perry, you really want… me?”

“Yeah, JD, I really do.” He smiled a little. “My place, 7 tonight. If you’re late, I won’t let you in.”

With that, he turned and unlocked the door, walking out and leaving behind a very flustered, very pleased JD.

Thank God he’d slipped up and actually used his name that morning.


End file.
